


Adam and Eve’s Last Hurrah

by Whosdaboss4



Series: Smut Practice [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Her POV mostly, No Incest, Not A Happy Ending, Smut, Unhappy marriage, barely edited, but it’s purposeful, life can punch you in the gut, not beta’d, obscene use of pronouns, pre-marital one night stand, ron is not an overt asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosdaboss4/pseuds/Whosdaboss4
Summary: Two lonely people meet on the night of their respective stag and bachelorette parties.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Smut Practice [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855708
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	Adam and Eve’s Last Hurrah

**Author's Note:**

> Pronoun usage is indulgent. I was going for something stylized. A bit noir. I failed, but I like it anyway. : ) I hope you do too.

She had had enough of her own party. The last of her friend group to get engaged, her matron of honor insisted on a bachelorette party at a raucous hotel bar. All of the bridesmaids were on the dance floor enjoying themselves. All of them in different stages of matrimony and motherhood. So this was a party more for them - a girls’ night out.

“You’re not drinking?” a deep voice drawled. She turned to the voice and was greeted by an extremely attractive blond. Tall, tan and well built. He tilted his as he waited for her answer. 

“I really don’t drink,” she answered. She noticed he’s clutching a plastic water bottle. “Doesn’t look like you’re drinking either,” she said while nodding at his water bottle.

“I don’t, but shouldn’t you at least be celebrating?” he asked while gesturing toward her head. She reached up and felt the party veil that the girls insisted she wear. She had forgotten it. Flustered, she tried to snatch it out of her thin hair, but she only managed to yank at her tresses painfully. 

“Fuck...I feel stupid with this thing on…” she huffed.

He put his bottle on the bar and reached toward her head. “May I?”

She nodded mutely. Then she faced the mirror behind the bar, as he stood behind her. She watched as his large, nibble fingers gently removed the bobby pins, then the veil and placed them on the bar in front of her. Then he smoothed a part of her hair that she’d ruffled. They stared at each in the mirror.

She broke the silence. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied, still staring into her eyes. She could scarcely believe it, but he wore a look of genuine desire. She’d been wrong enough in the past to know the difference. 

A loud roar erupted from the dance floor. They both turned and saw a flash of red hair and blond curls gyrating against each other low to the floor. They were being cheered on.

The golden man chucked and pointed at the diminutive blond. “My very married brother and best man.” At that admission, he turned back at her. 

She felt the blood drain from her face as she looked at him. It was ridiculous. She recovered quickly. “Oh, congratulations! Is this your stag party?” 

He nodded. “Thanks and congrats to you as well!”

She turned back to the dancing couple and spoke with a playfully raised eyebrow. “The redhead your brother is dry humping... is my best friend and _matron_ of honor.” 

She was still turned away, but could feel his gaze on her.

When she couldn’t take his stare any longer, she faced him again. He leaned closer and said, “So this is very presumptuous of me, but this isn’t my scene…I’m doing this mostly for my brother. He and his wife have 4 kids and he hasn’t been out in forever. Um...do you want to get out of here?”

It only took her a moment, “Yes.

********************

Once inside her hotel room, the air crackled with electricity. They stared at each other like two wild animals waiting for the other to make a move. Eventually, he was the aggressor as he pulled her to him and kissed her. 

“Wait,” she said breathlessly.

He stopped immediately. “Do you not want this?” he asked with a frown.

“Yes...I...we have to set some rules…” she answered.

“Rules?” he furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yes, like protection and...” she answered again.

“I have condoms,” he smiled. 

“...and names…” she continued.

“Oh, gosh. How did we miss that? My name is…” he smiled wider. 

“STOP!” she interrupted. “I don’t want your real name. We’re both getting married. This is one night…”

“So we’re giving each other fake names?” he smirked.

“Yes...I’ve never done anything like this. It’s like my...our last hurrah,” she maundered.

“Adam”, he said. “And you can be Eve.”

“Adam and Eve?” she asked.

“Yes, they are a mythological original man and woman in an obscure Essosi religion. I’m an anthropologist. What do you do for a living...Eve?” he winked at her.

“It doesn’t matter,” she pressed him into the locked door as their lips met.

********************

Adam was gorgeous and perfect as any prototypical man should be. He had a body made for sin or worship or both. Tall as she, but not awkward. Muscular, but not too pumped up. His face was a series of golden ratios embedded within each that should not exist in reality. Green eyes. Not hazel. Not turquoise. Green. And his hair...she almost became hypnotized staring at his honey gold head of curls. One sunny corkscrew led the eye to another curly lock and onto another and so on. If she wasn’t so fucking turned on by his beauty, she’d be jealous. Maybe she still was. 

As they began hastily undressing each other, her curiosity about the myth of Adam and Eve got the best of her. She studied history at university.

As she pulled his t-shirt over his head and leaned in to lick his pectorals, she whispered, “Never heard of Adam or Eve…”

He pushed her head back and leaned in to give her a dirty, open mouth kiss. Between kisses, he grunted, “Adam was formed...from clay...by a supreme being…” he moaned and continued, “who then breathed...life into him.”

Brienne nibbled down his throat, “And Eve?” she purred.

“Ahhh, fuck...she was Adam’s wife...formed from Adam’s rib…” he gasped.

She stopped and blankly looked at **her** Adam as he pulled her unbuttoned shirt off her shoulders. His eyes widened wantonly when he realized she didn’t wear a bra. She commented dryly, “Of course, she was…” _Just like you and me. You, formed from the Gods. Me, a used soup bone_ , she thought.

Yet, this gorgeous specimen was seemingly happy to suck her nipples on her barely there breasts. With just the right amount of suction and just a pinch of pain as he bit down. She squirmed in her soaked and ruined panties (and possibly ruined skirt) as she ran her hands through his soft curls. It was then she noticed he had a raised, wide scar encircling his right wrist. It looked like a bracelet made of flesh. It looked as if he almost lost his right hand.

As she touched the scar tenderly, she said with a gasp, “Adam, what happened?”

He quickly pulled his hand and arm away. “Love…and folly” he answered cryptically. Then as quickly as the threatening rain clouds gathered, they passed as he continued kissing her breasts. She still felt unmoored by the statement, but she didn’t know what to say. So she gently pushed his head away, leaned over and pressed a tiny peck on his scarred wrist. When she straightened, his eyes were like saucers. 

“I’m sorry about whatever happened to you,” she whispered. He nodded and swallowed roughly. 

“Thank you. That...means”, he tried to explain. He shook his head as if to unscramble his thoughts. 

“It’s alright”, she offered.

********************

Pushing her back flat on the bed and pulling her arse to the edge of it, he yanked off her skirt and underwear at the same time. He stood and gazed at her naked form as if he was an artist and she was his creation. It took all her courage to not cover herself; but he beheld her with such a heated expression, she didn’t dare. She didn’t move, except her eyes travelled down to his body to the huge bulge in his jeans. Her eyes widened.

He smirked at her as he unfastened his jeans; then slowly pulled them and his boxer briefs down. His rock hard cock bobbed as he kicked his clothing off. Even his cock was pretty. Her mouth watered. She wanted to wrap her lips around his huge member and suck him until her jaws ached.

He had different ideas as he ogled her. “So, what do you want me to do to you first, Eve?” his deep voice rumbled. She felt her pussy get even wetter.

“I want to suck your cock,” she said boldly as she licked her lips. His eyes bulged as he moaned.

“And so you shall...” he said as he fell to his knees. “But first, let me taste you…”. He ran his fingers lightly down the length of her legs. Everywhere he touched was like sparks of fire. “Your legs…” he groaned. “I’d been admiring them all night.”

Then he looked at her face. “And then I saw your eyes… _Blue_ doesn’t give those eyes justice…” he uttered. “You’re magnificent…”

She frowned and looked away. “You don’t have to lie to me for this. Unless you need to...” she droned.

“Oh, so you don’t believe me?” he asked as his hands slid back her legs. His fingers gripped her muscular thighs. “So let me show you.”

And show her he did. He feasted upon her cunt like a wine connoisseur sampling the finest vintage. Licking up and down her slit, tonguing around her opening and gently sucking her swollen clit; he was relentless. She could naught but tug his golden tresses and mumble incoherently. It was when he added his finger, then fingers, inside her - twisting and turning - she lost control. 

“Adam...Gods...yes...YES…” she moaned as her hips writhed. It felt good. Almost too good as his suckling on her clit bordered on pain. 

He grabbed one thigh to keep her in place and asked her, “So now do you believe me?” 

“Oooo...don’t stop...ppplease,” she stuttered. She looked at his face. His mouth, chin and even the tip of his nose was slick with her essence. He grinned and he licked his lips.

“As you command, Eve…” he growled in a voice so deep, so sensual; it brought her to the edge. One more flick of his tongue, pushed her over it. 

“GODS!” she screamed. It was a sweet pain. It was a sweet pleasure. She felt her toes flex as ecstasy flowed from her nub to every part of her body with a wild throbbing of her heart. Her vision dimmed and all she saw were pinpricks of light. Stars swam in her sight. 

She has always had a super sensitive nub and it was a tricky endeavor to get her to reach her peak. She threw her head back and laughed a throaty laugh.

“I told you...you’re magnificent,” he smiled as he stood gaping at her. She gave him a once over and fixed her eyes on his cock. It was weeping. With a fluid motion; she sat up, grasped his firm butt and sucked the head of his cock in her mouth. He smelled so masculine and musky. It was a primal scent. 

“Eve...FUCK YES!” he groaned as his head fell backward. “Yes….yes...yes. You are so good....” he muttered. He ran his hands through her hair, but he didn’t forcefully push her head down his shaft. She did that willingly and on her own. 

Her full, soft lips surrounded his cock as she bobbed up and down over and over again, as one hand stroked his length. She used her tongue to run along the base. Taking a breath through her nose, she sucked him down her throat while humming. She felt his legs begin to shake. She giggled as she pulled back and looked up at him. 

He was staring at her with his mouth wide open. “More?” she asked. 

He didn’t respond. He reached to her left and picked up a condom that was laying on the bed. She took the condom from him. 

“Let me,” she exhaled as she tore open the packet. She slowly rolled the latex down his silken steel length. His throat bobbed. 

Once she finished, she scooted back and reclined on her elbows. He lowered himself to his knees on the bed; then slowly crawled to her until his face was inches from hers. He leaned in, kissed her passionately and his tongue plunged in her mouth. She stroked his curls and pulled him flush to her. 

He kissed down the curve of her jaw as he thrusted into the wet heat of her cunt. They both groaned in pleasure. 

“You feel so good. Gods!” he gasped and kissed her again. He stroked slowly and deliberately as their eyes locked. It was the most intense and intimate experience she’d ever had. She felt...cherished. It was too much. 

She hooked her strong thighs over his hips and goaded him to move faster. “More…” she panted. 

He sped up, but not enough. “Deeper...deeper… please…” she whined. He obliged her with a thrust so strong, the bed scraped across the floor a minute amount. 

She yelped in reply. He brushed his lips against her earlobe. “Deep...enough...for you…” he said with another snap of his hips. 

“GODS damn it…” she cursed. “Yes, that’s it.”

He looked at her with a wild grin and dark eyes. “Oh...I bet you can take more…” he taunted with another punishing thrust. 

“FUCK...yes...yes...yes…” she wailed over and over. 

“You just want to feel…” he grunted quietly “...something…” as his eyes met hers again. “Me too…” 

She couldn’t take the emotional stirrings she was starting to feel for this stranger. She didn’t know him. It was too much. He was too much. She didn’t know anything about him. It was too late for her. She was getting married. He was getting married. Her thoughts began to cycle on this theme.

But she didn’t acknowledge his statement. She flipped them over and raised an eyebrow at his surprised expression. 

“I wrestled in high school”, she said breathlessly as she started riding him mercilessly. She didn’t want to think. She only wanted this beautiful stranger to fuck her senseless. That’s it.

So she cleared her mind and focused on the sensation of his cock filling her. Over and over and over again. He wrapped his strong arms around her back and buried his head in her bosom. He kissed and sucked and pinched and twisted her nipples while his scuff scratched her breasts. 

He jerked his hips up into her making his cock rub against the bundle of nerves deep inside. She threw her head back and whimpered. 

“You like that?” he growled. 

“Yes...please,” she keened. 

He pushed his hand between them and twitched fingers around her clit. She gasped as pleasure overtook her again. It happened so fast she didn’t realize it until she was falling.

“Right there....yes,” she wailed and clenched around him. She clung to his broad shoulders and trembled. 

He pulled her vise-like against his lap and thrust roughly a couple of times. Then he roared with wide eyes as he found his release. His head fell limply against her chest as he shook with aftershocks. Then laughter bubbled out of him.

“Fuck, that was incredible!” he exclaimed. She bit her lip and nodded, yet stayed silent. It was...he was too much. He was too perfect.

********************

“Are you excited?” she asked once they’d laid down to catch their breath. She had to come back to reality. This man wasn’t hers to keep. _One night_ , she thought.

“Huh?” he asked.

“Your wedding...are you excited? I...I...know that’s usually a bride thing, but…” she explained.

He looked away briefly and then looked back into her eyes. “Yes, of course. I’ve been waiting for this for a long time. “

“A long time?” she asked. She couldn’t help herself but ask.

He sighed quietly. So quietly, she would have missed it if she weren’t paying attention. “My fiancée and I were childhood sweethearts...soulmates. We, uh, kinda broke up in college. She married someone else and after 15 years, divorced the asshole. And now, we’re back together.”

“You never married...loved anyone else?” she asked disbelieving.

He looked at her for a long time with an expression she couldn’t decipher. It looked like resignation. “No, in all that time, there hadn’t been anyone else.” She nodded.

She noticed he didn’t say he loves his fiancée. There’s something fragile and sad about him that he hides behind his smirks, his swagger and his ferocious fucking. _Dare I say_ , she thought to herself, _he is sad and lonely like me. Even though he is marrying “his soulmate” in a few days. Even though he is the most beautiful and charming person I’ve ever met, he is sad and he is lonely._

“You?” He asked as he leaned down to kiss her swollen nipple. It’s been punished by his scuff and his vigorous mouth. She still couldn’t help but moan. His verdant eyes flit back up to hers with a smirk.

“My betrothed and I are not a love match. His family needs cash and my dad needs heirs,” she whispered bitterly. “A match made in mediocrity.”

He stared intensely. “ Is he… “ he trailed off obviously waiting for her to supply her fiancé’s name. She stared back with a raised eyebrow. 

He rolled his eyes and huffed good naturedly. “...kind to you?” he questioned.

She thought of her first meeting with her fiancé. She remembered his shock and disappointment when he saw her face and figure. He recovered quickly and put on a mask of courtesy. Then he handed her a rose while subtly trying to avoid touching her fingers. She thought, _well, fuck you too. An heir and a spare, then we’re done_. She put on her mask and smiled at him.

Now, she showed her true face to this man who’s name she didn’t know, but who had been intimate with every part of her body. “Kind enough for my purposes,” she replied.

He had slid down to her toned abdomen, swirled his tongue in her belly button and smiled up at her with hooded eyes as she gasped.

“Then why do it?” he whispered as his lips hovered near her still dripping sex. 

She felt suspended in time and space, waiting for his talented tongue to take her to the stars again. Then she registered that he had asked her a question.

She half rose up on her elbows. “W-What?”

He turned his face to hers. The view was almost jarring. Her wild, blonde tangle framed his perfect face.

Louder this time, he repeated, “Then why do it?”

She sighed. “I’m well over 30 and look at me, so...” The words died in her throat as he swiped his flattened tongue through her slit, his eyes still on hers.

He pushed her legs wider apart. His eyes were dark green and dangerous like the middle of a forest on a cloudy night. 

“I see you,” he purred as his mouth dove feverishly back into the slick heat of her cunt.

*******************

The morning came quicker than either of them wanted. She walked him to the hotel room door.

“Congratulations again and good luck. Adam, I...” she said trying to keep the tremble out of her voice. 

He stood at the threshold staring at her. Then he nodded. “You too. It was nice to meet you...I...” He bit his lip, then he pulled her into his strong embrace. He pulled his head back, looked at her and then sealed his mouth to hers. 

After a long moment, he stepped away and turned. After a couple of steps, he turned back and said, “Take care, Eve.” And then he was gone.

********************

“Mom, I need my glasses…” her eldest son bellowed.

She looked up at the ceiling. “Son, where did you leave them?” she shouted back.

Her husband came into the living room and shook his head. “That boy would lose his head if it weren’t attached to his body.” He was dressed.

“Headed to the bar to meet the guys. The game’s on”, her husband said as he brushed a dry kiss on her cheek. She learned not to flinch away from him over the years. Now, his attempts at affection doesn’t affect her at all. It means less than nothing. 

“Don’t wake the kids when you come back,” she warned. 

“Yeah, yeah,” her husband said as he shut the door behind himself. 

Her plan to divorce stalled when her second son was born. He was a special needs child. Then the economy went to shit. Then she had a third child - an oops baby. Her only daughter was a gift she didn’t know she needed. Lastly, her children adore their father. And surprisingly, he was a good father. But she and her husband didn’t love each other. They never tried to learn. At least, she didn’t try to. They existed. They tolerated. Sometimes, they cheated on each other. Sometimes, they were faithful.

After she put her second son to bed with a cuddle and a kiss - it had been a rough day. She returned to the living room and flipped through a magazine. On a glossy spread, she saw him. Her last hurrah. Well, not truly her last. He was her last hurrah before marriage. 

He looked beautiful. Older and graying, but still beautiful. His arm was stiffly wrapped around the shoulders of an equally beautiful woman. She read the caption, “Husband and wife society darlings, Jaime and Cersei Lannister, have done it again….” 

_Jaime, his name is Jaime_ , she said to herself. 

Then she stared at his face. The sadness and loneliness screamed from the wry twist of his mouth that he tried to pass off as a grin. His emerald eyes looked flat and dead. 

She stood with the magazine still clutched in her hand and walked to the floor length mirror in her foyer. She stared at her reflection and saw dead, flat eyes staring back. She slumped to the floor as tears threatened to flow.

Still looking in the mirror, she spoke to herself aloud, “Oh Brienne, honey…” as she began to sob.


End file.
